Another Ordinary Day
by The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr
Summary: Gray like normal was reading Lucy's novel, while waiting for her to finish her bath... but what happens when she doesn't come out? -ONESHOT- sorry, bad at summary's and the title is a fail Gralu, Graylu, Gracy ;)


**Yo minna!**

**This is my first Oneshot ever. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... although I wish I did**

* * *

It was another ordinary day and Gray, like always had entered Lucy's house without permission and began reading her novel. He checked the time for the umpteenth time, wondering how long Lucy was going to take in the bathroom, and he had not heard her beautiful voice as she usually sung while taking her morning bath.

He thought it odd, so getting up and placing her novel where he found it, he went to the bathroom door and knocked on it, 3 hard knocks. He waited for a reply… and waited, and waited. "Luce? You okay in there?" he asked, clearly worried.

When there was no response, he shouted, "LUCE? You okay? I'm coming in!"

There was no reply, no noise. Pure silence. Something was definitely wrong. Quickly Gray tried opening the door, but realising it was locked he began knocking on it with his body, trying to force it open.

_BANG! BANG!_

When he finally got it open, he found Lucy lying in the bath. She was clearly out cold. With a worried voice Gray shouted "LUCY! Wake up!"

She didn't budge. Quickly, throwing a towel over her. Gray felt her neck to find a pulse, having difficulty, he reached for her wrist. Then he felt it, it was a small pulse and out of beat. Gently picking her up, he took her to her bed and rested her there. Again he looked for her heart beat, feeling the slow pulse and it was becoming steady. He sighed in relief before tucking her into bed. He touched her forehead and frowned. She had a fever, it wasn't high, but it wasn't good either.

He immediately went into her bathroom and took out a towel, he rinsed it in cold water before squeezing out all the excess. Then he went to Lucy's side and placed the towel on her forehead. "Lucy. Please, wake up." He whispered.

When night approached, Lucy finally awoke. She was confused at first, but when she recognised her room, she sighed in relief. She tried to get up before realising someone's hand in hers. She looked over, it was Gray. _Did he take me here? What even happened?_ Lucy thought.

After feeling the slight movement, Gray woke up to see Lucy's chocolate brown orbs staring back at him. He then smiled glumly, "You feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks… What happened?" Lucy asked out of confusion.

"Well, I came in and realised that you were taking a bath, like usual. So I waited and waited, but you didn't come out, so I got a little suspicious and when I heard no noise coming out of your bathroom, I kind of went in…" Gray blushed a little, but luckily it was dark so Lucy couldn't see anything.

"And then?" Lucy asked.

"Then I-I saw you, in the bathtub and you had fainted so I wrapped a towel around you and took you to your bed. Are you okay?" he asked out of pure concern.

"Y-Yeah. I guess so… Thanks Gray. You really saved me." Lucy thanked, with a big smile.

"Well… I'll get going then?" Gray stated it more of a question then statement.

"Can you stay? Please?" Lucy asked, she was somewhat afraid of fainting again and not knowing what might happen this time if there was no one around.

"Ah… Sure." Gray said in a nice smooth tone.

Gray was about to climb into Lucy's bed when he remembered, "Luce…"

"Hmm…" Lucy replied.

"You might want to put some clothes on before I go in." he said somewhat calmly.

Lucy's eyes widened at his statement before vigorously nodding her head. Gray chuckled at this before going to her wardrobe and throwing her some clothes. Eager to get some sleep, Lucy quickly put on whatever clothes were chucked at her.

Gray smiled as he saw Lucy's strange colour combination, but ignoring it, he went to her side and crawled into her bed. "Night Gray." Lucy whispered.

"Good night Luce." Gray replied before rubbing her on the head.

~Time Skip~

When morning came, Lucy and Gray were still peacefully asleep, when a pink haired (actually salmon haired) dragon slayer and his cat (exceed) crept into Lucy's room. Giggling at the cute scene that was in front of them. During the night, Lucy became cold and cuddled onto Gray and he had wrapped his arms around her in a protective gesture.

Natsu and Happy took a few photos of the couple before rushing to the guild to tell everyone what they found.

Unknowing about the two trespassers, Gray had woken to find the sleeping beauty wrapped securely in his arms and smiled, before closing his eyes. _A few more hours like this wouldn't hurt._ He thought.

Lucy awoke a few minutes after Gray, she was a little confused at first before looking at him and blushing, Gray had somehow stripped during the night and he was just clad in his boxers (like always). Lucy then felt Gray's grip tighten and she was pushed closer to his bare chest. Looking down she realised that she was wearing a very odd combination of clothing, before chuckling. This action, waking up Gray.

He looked at her and smiled. She looked so adorable every time she had woken up after a nights dreams. He slowly mouthed the words **I love you, Luce.** He didn't realise that Lucy had actually read his lips and replied, "I love you too, Gray."

Gray looked down at her. "What!?" he replied confused, loosening his grip a little.

"You heard me. And I'm not going to repeat it." Lucy played, blushing wildly.

Gray smiled at her childish remarks before kissing her on the forehead. "Let's head to the guild shall we?" he asked.

"Sure." Lucy replied.

They both got up and Lucy headed towards the bathroom, whereas Gray headed towards the kitchen. Before Lucy could close her bathroom door, she heard Gray say "Oh, and if you feel like you're going to faint, call me!"

Lucy smiled at him. She didn't know that he had actually returned her feelings. This was one of the best days ever.

~Time Skip~

When Gray and Lucy reached the guild, there was a huge ruckus. The opened the doors hand in hand and everyone cheered. A little confused, Gray asked, "What's going on here?"

Mirajane replied, "Let's clap for Fairy Tail's newest and cutest couple!"

"WHAT!?" Gray and Lucy half yelled.

Lucy turned away from Gray a little embarrassed, her finger was twirling her hair and her cheeks as red as a tomato. Gray had begun scratching his head and looking at the ground with a slight pink forming on his cheeks.

Everyone was just clapping at the couple before hearing Lucy whisper, "How did you know?"

Wendy replied this time, saying, "Natsu-san had come to the guild this morning with some cute pictures and he showed everyone."

Confused by what Wendy had just said, Gray and Lucy ushered her to continue, but instead, Natsu came bursting out of the stage shouting, "Let's see them again!" before his mood dropped when he saw the couple with a bewildered face.

"Ah…" Natsu replied, placing his toothy grin on his face.

"What pictures?" Gray asked Natsu directly.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair before going backstage and turning on the projection lacrima. There on the stage showed pictures of Gray and Lucy sleeping, with Gray holding Lucy in a tight protective grip and Lucy snuggling up to Gray, both unaware of the photographer, sneaking some stalkerish photos.

Gray and Lucy blushed at the pictures on the screen before walking to different parts of the guild. Lucy went to her usual barstool and ordered a strawberry smoothie. Gray walked over to where Erza was and commenced some small talk with the ex-quip mage.

The guild had acted like nothing new had happened and began their normal conversations again. Juvia was death staring Lucy and Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane and Wendy had begun asking Lucy different questions about her and Gray.

"When did it start?" Levy asked, intrigued.

"When did what start, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, pretending not to understand her question.

"Don't play dumb with me Lu-chan!" Levy said a little bit upset.

"Come on Lucy, just say it." Cana said in her drunken state.

"Nothing started." Lucy replied, somewhat strained.

Then Juvia walked over and used _Water Slicer_ on Lucy, however, she was covered by Mirajane. Juvia began to cry. "How dare you take Juvia's Gray-sama! You devil spawn! You tricked him didn't you!?" Juvia shouted, clearly upset.

"It's not what you thin-" Lucy was cut off by Gray, who had walked over after seeing the noise Juvia was making.

"Leave her alone, Juvia." Gray said with rage filling his eyes.

Juvia looked at her Gray-sama, clearly upset by his reaction. With streams flowing down her face, Juvia ran out of the guild to cry a river.

Lucy looked at Gray and thanked him before again being bombarded with questions. "Luce, come here for a sec." Gray said, distracting the girls to try and save Lucy from all the questions.

Lucy walked over to Gray, "sure." She said in a low tone.

The girls began whispering and creating gossip and rumours about the two.

Gray took Lucy to a nearby park, before sitting down on a park bench. Lucy sat next to Gray and laid her head on his shoulder. "Gray. Things just got chaotic in there. All because they saw us together… But, are we really together?" she asked, Lucy was really confused with the situation and she didn't know how to tell him.

"Of course we're together. Unless… you don't want us to be?" Gray asked, however, he became confused with Lucy's question.

"I want us to be an item, but I don't want people enforcing it so much." Lucy said, snuggling closer to Gray.

Gray only smiled to that answer. It was definitely like Lucy to say something like that. "Well, who cares what other people say, okay? All we need is each other to be happy."

"Yeah, Gray. You're right. Let's just think about how much fun we're going to have together. Without all the other people who stand in the way. I mean, the way you took Juvia on like that. It made you… somewhat charming." Lucy said, trying to think of the right words.

Gray smirked, "somewhat charming?"

Lucy coughed a bit before smiling, "What would you prefer me to say? Cool or Hot?" she giggled.

"Hot? Ahahaha. The hottest ice mage in all of Fiore, huh?" he said as he raised his hands as if he was placing out those words on a banner.

They both laughed at the statement and Lucy thought, _it's not so bad. Whatever everyone else thinks, isn't our problem. As long as I'm with him and he makes me laugh, that's all I care about._

**The END… (or is it)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know it's really strange. I kind of thought of this Gralu and so I wrote it :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please review below XD**

**I kind of rushed half way because I forgot what I was talking about :P**

**~The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


End file.
